DESCRIPTION: The University of New Mexico (UNM) Biomedical Sciences Graduate Program and the Department of Biology are partnering with New Mexico Highlands University, Eastern New Mexico University, and New Mexico Institute of Mining Technology, to encourage under-represented minority students studying for a masters degree at the partner institutions to continue their education in biomedically-related sciences at UNM. The program will support graduate education at the masters institutions by providing student support, tuition waivers, and funds for travel, research supplies, and equipment. The proposal offers to strengthen graduate education at the Masters institutions by encouraging collaborations between UNM faculty with faculty at the Masters institutions. It also proposes to strengthen graduate education at the Masters institutions through seminars and distance-learning graduate courses, and through an equipment reallocation program in the University System.